Stand in Your Way
by TitaniumSword
Summary: Summary: What if Mxyzptlk fell in love with Alex instead of Kara? Warning: possible spoilers for 2x08 and 2x13. A/N: I don't own Supergirl nor any of the characters in this story. Also, I imagined Natalie Dormer's Moriarty from "Elementary" when I wrote her in as Mxyzptlk. Hope you guys like it! :)
1. Chapter 1

**Stand in Your Way**

Summary: What if Mxyzptlk fell in love with Alex instead of Kara? Warning: possible spoilers for 2x08 and 2x13.

A/N: I don't own Supergirl nor any of the characters in this story. Also, I imagined Natalie Dormer's Moriarty from "Elementary" when I wrote her in as Mxyzptlk. Hope you guys like it! :)

Alex's head was swimming. Swimming with images of her kissing Maggie, drowning in the sound of her own heartbeat as she cried that night, and the many nights that followed. Gasping for breath from the moment Maggie showed up at her door. She's not sure what's happening, but she thinks Maggie might possibly like her. That's what she's getting from all... this.

"-We should be who we are... and we should kiss the girls we want to kiss... and I- I really want to kiss you," Maggie declared as she went for Alex's lips.

Just when their lips were about to touch, a blinding light suddenly filled the room and no, it wasn't because of the glorious moment that they were about to share.

"Alex Danvers, I love you."

Maggie was confused. Very confused. She was thinking those exact words but they didn't come out of her mouth. It came from across the room. Wha-?

Their heads whipped quickly to where the words came from to see a very sexy, annoyingly beautiful and annoyingly annoying bitc-woman-standing there, wearing a black laser-cut lace dress that's too short for Maggie's liking.

"Um, Alex...?"

Finally finding her voice, Alex addressed the mysterious woman, "Who are you? You're clearly not from around here or else you would know that it's not nice to trespass in other people's homes. And if you know me well enough to declare your love, then you should be well aware of what I can do with one finger."

At this, Maggie raised an eyebrow but said nothing. The woman snapped her fingers, "Oh darling, I think I'd like you to know what I can do with one finger," she chuckled to herself. "First things first. Let's set the mood!" candles appeared on the table with small, floating flames that resemble little stars, and romantic music filled the room when 4 men in tuxedos appeared in the corner of the apartment and started to play their violins. "And for the piece de resistance," she held out her hand and a black velvet box appeared in her palm. She opened the box and inside was a diamond ring so beautiful it could fall in love with its own self.

While all of this was happening, all Maggie and Alex could do was watch helplessly in confusion, not understanding the words coming out of this mysterious woman's mouth. But the last thing she said snapped Maggie from her stuppor, "Alex, will you marry me?"

"Woahwoahwoah. Hold it right there, blondie. I don't know who you are or how you got here, but she's with me," Maggie tried to advance toward the other woman but Alex stopped her before anything else happened.

"Ah, the woman who rejected my Alex. You want her now, do you? Now that she's clearly unavailable. Now that she has me. We want to be alone. Go away, please. Thank you," she then snapped her fingers once more and Maggie suddenly disappeared.

Alex was suddenly pinning the woman against a wall in her apartment, "This is more like it," the woman said, trying to kiss Alex. "No! where did you send Maggie?!" Alex is furious. "Relax, she's just hanging out at the NCPD. In a cell, for her safety."

Alex pinned the woman harder against the wall, "I have questions and you better give me answers now! Who are you, where did you come from and how do you know who I am?"

"My name is Mxyzptlk and I love you, Alex Danvers." Her voice was silky smooth and Alex nearly gave in right then and there.

Alex released her grip on the other woman's shoulders, "Keep talking, Mixiewixie."

"Mxyzptlk. It's spelled like it sounds." She waved her hands lazily in the air and magical letters floated to spell ou K.

"They call me an inter-dimensional...sensation," she said with a wink and a chuckle. "I believe your sister's cousin knows who I am."

Alex let her go, still trying to make sense of it all.

Mxyzptlk started pacing, looking around the apartment as she spoke, "I've watched you across the dimensions, an eternity of lovelessness. There's no one like you where I'm from, Alex. No woman as strong, or independent or as beautiful or as brave, or as bold..."

Oh boy, she's good.

Alex sighed and sat on her couch. "Okay, look. I'm flattered... but I'm not going to marry you, Mxyzptlk."

But not that good.

Mxyzptlk stopped pacing and looked directly at Alex with an intensity about her. It was kind of enthralling and scary at the same time. "Right. I am all-seeing but that's one of the few things I can't make you do. I can't make you love me, or stop you from killing yourself or drink orange juice for some reason."

She continued, "No matter. I know what you're doing. You're playing hard to get, Alex Danvers, and I do not give up easily. I always get what I want. And I. Want. You. Until next time, darling."

With a flourish of her hand and another flash of light, she vanished.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Maggie and Alex found themselves in the DEO, telling J'onn about Mxyzptlk.

"You've been visited by a Fifth-Dimensional being," J'onn told them. "They possess the ability to warp our reality to their own whims. Abilities, that would appear, to all intents and purposes, to be magic."

"Like a genie, or leprechauns?" Winn asked.

"Exactly."

Mon-El piped up, "On Daxam, we have zero tolerance policy for those creatures. They can party, alright, but they're very dangerous."

"Bet you enjoyed partying with them, though. From what Alex told me, she's a looker, that Maxitylickety lady," Kara replied to Mon-El. "I'm actually very curious to meet her. Maybe she's not that bad, you know? Maybe she just came on too strong. That, and the trespassing was kind of creepy."

"Her name is Mxyzptlk. But I think we should just stop saying the name, in case saying it over and over would summon her or something." Alex had a point and if anybody wanted to see Mxyzptlk, it wasn't Maggie.

If she kept her cool long enough to get to the DEO, she clearly needed to make more of an effort to hide the fact that she's beyond irked about what happened the night before. She was discussing something with Winn and if they intended the conversation to be in hushed tones, it was not working.

"So how do we ban her for eternity? Can we just pour some water on her or have her look at herself in the mirror and have her go crazy and just die on the spot with hate? Clearly someone with that big of an ego would just HATE having a duplicate. Even if it's just a reflection."

Winn just stared at Maggie, trying to decide whether or not he should respond. "I think it's cute," he finally said. J'onn cocked his head as if to say that he agrees with what Winn said but instead of elaborating on what was cute, J'onn just gave Winn instructions to find anything on the archives about Fifth-Dimensional beings and how they could possibly get rid of her.

"Close Encounters with the Fifth Kind. You got it."

Kara just laughed and told everyone that she and Mon-El have to continue their training but before she left, she looked pointedly at Alex and gestured her head towards Maggie. "Somebody's getting a teeny-tiny bit jealous," Kara whispered to Alex as she passed her by.

"Hey, uh, Maggie? Can we talk? In private."

"Sure, Danvers. I mean, that's what we were doing last night before we got so rudely interrupte-" Alex cupped Maggie's face and the gesture silenced the detective. Sighing, she grabbed Alex's hands, "I'm sorry. It's just that, I finally got over my fears and decided to take a leap then this, this CREATURE just popped up out of nowhere and robbed me of my moment. A very special moment, that I wanted to have with you."

"Maggie, there's nothing I want more than to get back to that. We have to get rid of *her* first. The sooner we get rid of her, the sooner we can get back to where we left off. Okay?"

Maggie just hugged her in response, finally smiling since the whole Moxypoxy thing happened. "It's just so infuriating, you know? I mean, of all the people in all the galaxies, in all dimensions, that little bit-imp- had to pick you. Can't say i blame her but still, she annoys me. And you heard Mon-El, he says she's dangerous."

"Since when do you listen to what he says? Don't tell me he's starting to grow on you," Alex teased.

"I'm not particularly fond of him, but if you're safety is on the line, I have to get as many information as I can to get rid of the danger."

Alex's heart skipped a beat upon hearing those words, but this is not the time for that. They have to find a way to get rid of Mxy.

"Come on, let's grab some lunch. I'm sure you're starving after burning up all of your carbs kicking and punching in the gym," Alex said.

"Danvers, you know me well."

Walking hand in hand, Maggie suddenly asks Alex, "Hey, what did Winn mean when he said 'I think it's cute.' What's cute? He can't possibly mean your rude visitor last night, can he? I mean, he's never seen her. Unless of course, you also described her to Winn as 'a looker' as Kara put it..."

Alex just shook her head and smiled, "Come on, Maggie. Let's get some food in you."  



	3. Chapter 3

It's been such a strange week for Alex. Everything seems to always be in order, and while she's not complaining, she just thinks it's odd that she suddenly remembered to pack her coat when it started to snow on Monday, a lot of people got sick.

When she got home, there was Mxyzptlk in her living room holding two cups of cocoa and some marshmallows were toasting themselves in the fire. "Wouldn't want you getting sick for the wedding, love." Alex was speechless and the next thing she knew, Mxzptlk had disappeared.

On Tuesday, Alex decided that she wanted to go running but couldn't find her running shoes, which she mysteriously found in her DEO locker. Later that day, an accident occurred in the running path hurting a lot of civilians and Alex was just thankful she wasn't there but at the same time, she felt that she could have helped those in need. What she saw on TV later that day, shocked her to say the least. In the middle of the crowd gathering around those who got hurt in National City Park, was Mxyzptlk, helping people!

Kara's words came rushing back to Alex, "Maybe she's not that bad..." but she just shrugged it off ,"At least she's helping people, not hurting them."

She forgot all about Mxy when she went to bed and slept peacefully. If you would call dreaming about Maggie in the most erotic way "peaceful" that is.

Speaking of Maggie, she hasn't seen the detective for a couple of days now. Everytime she tried to make plans, Maggie would suddenly get called in to work on a case. The weird thing is, she's been staying at her desk to "file paperwork". Apparently, she's got a new boss and the order came from "upstairs". Whatever, it'll be over before they know it. Too bad, it had been hump day and who knew what could have happened.

So then Thursday rolled around without a hitch, nothing unusual happened that day. Later that night though, when Alex went to visit Kada at her apartment, she was very much surprised when no one, other than Mxyzptlk herself, answered the door.

"Darling, come on in. I've been expecting you," Mxy said as she kissed Alex on the cheek.

Alex just stood there, frozen until Kara's voice snapped her out of it. "ALEX! OH MY RAO, ALEX! Look, look who's here! It's Minkysexywink!"

"Kara? Are you drunk?"

"I think I might be. I mean, I feeeeeeel soooooo liiiight, like I'm floating or something," and she was.

"What have you done to my sister? And what have I told you about trespassing?" Alex didn't know exactly what she was feeling right now but yelling at someone made her feel good at the moment.

"Oh sweetheart, relax. Kara and I met around Tuesday at the park. You know, when we were helping all those people? And we just got to talking and here we are. She mentioned that she's never been drunk on alcohol so I concocted something for her. don't worry, the effect will wear off after a few hours."

Needless to say, Supergirl was off duty that night. Good thing nothing too intense happened while she was sleeping off her hangover.

Alex wanted to stay and loom after Kara, but having Mxy around just felt so awkward so she sent her away. She tried to call Maggie but her call just went to voicemail.

Thank God it's Friday. Maggie will be able to hang out because tomorrow is her day off so Alex went to visit her at NCPD. She brought Tiramisu, Maggie's favorite. She could literally eat it for every meal.

She finally found Maggie's desk and woah, she really was drowning in paperwork. Alex suddenly felt really thankful that they are going for paperless environment at the DEO.

"Hey, stranger. Got time for this lady?"

The smile on Maggie's lips was so precious when she heard Alex's voice.

"Oh my god, I thought I was imagining things. I've missed you," Maggie said as she hugged Alex, "and you brought food! Ugh, you are perfect, Alex Danvers. I'm sorry, I've been too busy but believe me, there's nothing I want more than to spend time with you."

"Don't apologize, I completely understand. Besides, if you can't come to me, then I'll come to you just like today. You do have time to eat, right? I mean it is your right to have lunch breaks."

Before Maggie could respond, a colleague of hers called out, "Hey, Sawyer. The new boss is here, wants to talk to you. Now."

"Shoot, Alex. I'm so, so sorry. I have to go. I promise I will call you and we'll hang out as soon as I'm done with all of this, okay?"

"Sawyer, now!"

"It's okay, Mags. Here, share some of this with your new boss, maybe you'll get to go home early tonight," Alex said with a hopeful smile as she handed Maggie the cake. "I'll see you soon."

Maggie gave Alex a lingering look before she made her way to the office of her new boss. She knocked on the big, wooden door and heard a faint, "Come in." It was a woman's voice, an all-too-familiar voice. A wave of dread came over Maggie as she entered the room, and as she suspected, her new boss was -yep, you've guessed it...

"Mxyzptlk."


	4. Chapter 4

"Mxyzptlk."

To say that Maggie was shocked is an understatement. It was like her brain was turned to mush and could not process what was happening at that moment and the theme of "The Twilight Zone" started playing in her head.

The other woman clearly got the reaction she was expecting, her eyes shining with mirth. She stood up, closed the door behind the detective and said, "Take a seat, please. Would you like some coffee? Tea? Or, bleagh, orange juice? Tell you what, I'll do you something better." She snapped her fingers and Maggie suddenly has a glass of scotch in one hand and a cigar in the other. The tiramisu, that Maggie nearly dropped in schock, was suddenly on the table.

"Stop! J-just what the hell is this?," Maggie threw the cigar across the office and downed the scotch in a single gulp.

"Please take a seat, detective. I know we got off on the wrong foot-"

Maggie interrupted her,"-and at the wrong place, at the wrong time, WRONG EVERYTHING."

Sigh.

"You have questions, I have answers." Mxyzptlk started counting off on her fingers, "Yes, this is happening for real; yes, this is happening to YOU; Yes, I chose this job to make your life hell and lastly, yes, this has everything to do with Alex, the love of my life. Oh, and your actual boss is taking a vacation in the Bahamas. Indefinitely. Have I covered everything?"

Maggie just shook her head in disbelief, releasing an unamused chuckle. "Oh boy, you must be so desperate to do this. I mean, of course I understand why you would want to marry Alex but you can't mess with our lives like this. She's not gonna marry you just because you hold a higher position than mine."

Mxyzptlk refilled Maggie's glass with a snap and got one of her own.

"We could have been friends if you're not trying to steal my girl, you know. This is good scotch, but I still don't like you."

"I'm not doing this for you to like me, detective. I'm here to tell you that I really do love Alex and I'm not going anywhere. As for what you said about me just trying to impress Alex, it's not really what I have in mind. I just want her to see that I can be a team player and that I can do what you humans do: work an 8-hour desk job with the occasional ass-kicking and alcohol consumption. That, and I can keep an eye on you. Not that you're a threat but I just don't want Alex to get side-tracked."

"What are you-" poof! Maggie was in a traffic enforcer's uniform in the middle of National City, holding a sign that says "Go" and cars nearly ran her over.

Poof! Maggie was back in Mxyzptlk's office in her own clothes "See what I mean?"

"Oh it's going to take a lot more than that to scare me, bitch." Uh, yeah. It feels so damn good to finally say that word right to her face!

"I wasn't trying to scare you, I was merely having fun. If I wanted to scare you, detective, I would start with the people you care about." Mxyzptlk stood behind Maggie and whispered in her ear, "Besides, I don't think you'll be able to protect any of them from behind bars, and I'm not talking about the one I placed you in last time."

Shit.

Now THAT scared Maggie. If there's anything she's scared of, it's losing the people she cares about. She's not going to let this bitch hurt her friends, and more importantly, she's not going to let anyone threaten Alex. But how? She better come up with something really soon.

Before Maggie could process her internal panic, Mxyzptlk spoke again, "I'm tired of this conversation. Go back to what it was you were doing before. Oh and before I forget, you are to avaoid Alex at all costs. If I happen to find both of you in the same place at the same time, I'll have you do something to her that you won't be able to live down for the rest of your life. Understood?" Poof!

Suddenly, Maggie was standing face to face with Alex at the NCPD, exactly what they were doing before Maggie got called in to her boss' office.

"Alex! You can't be here. I'm sorry but you have to go." Maggie practically pushed a very confused Alex out the door."

"Maggie, I don't understand. Have I done something wrong? Can't we talk about this? Why are you doing this?" Alex's heart got broken yet again and seeing the look in her eyes, it broke Maggie's, too.

"I'm sorry, Danvers. But this is for the best."

With that, Alex left the NCPD, trying to fight back her tears. 


	5. Chapter 5

What happened at the NCPD was very painful for Alex, and she was even brave enough to admit that to Kara. Kara couldn't believe that Maggie led Alex on again just to let her down. It just doesn't make any sense though because from what Alex told her, Maggie came over to Alex's apartment a couple of weeks ago, basically telling Alex that she wants them to get married, have lots and lots of babies together and dogs and cats and they could live in some island where the sand was the color of the rainbow.

Okay, maybe that was an exaggeration (or not, who cares) but the Danvers sisters have been drinking - Alex on whiskey and Kara on something that she got from the alien bar that they always go to.

"So anyway, yeah. That's what happened. She was like 'we have to kiss the girls we want to kiss and I want to kiss you,' she says. She was about to kiss me, damn it!" Alex was half crying half laughing at this point.

"Hmm... nah, maybe it's just a coincidence," Kara thought to herself. Her face scrunching up in concentration, trying to make sense of it all.

"You have your thinking face on. Spill." Alex is getting really tired of people not explaining to her.

"Well, I was just thinki-" Kara's response was interrupted by a knock on Alex's apartment door. Alex went to answer it, secretly hoping that it would be Maggie, coming over to explain and woo her, again.

The person on the other side of the door was holding up a basket full of chips, potstickers and various kinds of alcohol and when Alex grabbed a bag of chips to see who it was...

Mxyzptilk's face and sexy eyes came into view.

"Of course, it's you. Come in, it's not like a door can stop you anyway," Alex said. "So, have you been watching me on your magic mirror or your crystal ball or something? How did you know I'd be needing drinks?"

Mxyzptlk sat down on the couch next to a drunken Kara, who already forgot what she was thinking about earlier. When Kara registered Mxyzptlk's face, she associated it with a happy feeling the first time she got drunk with the woman and gave her a hug, "Mxy! How are you? I've missed yoooou. Did you get a job like we talked about?"

Mxyzptlk seemed really comfortable with this and apparently, she's closer to Kara than Alex thought. "Hello, potstickers. What have you been drinking? Your breath stinks. It's nothing like the one I always make for you."

This is news for Alex. "' _Always_ '? You guys have been hanging out?" She looks at her sister, who's trying very hard to appear sober, "A fewwwww times. UP in the skyyy. She's teaching me techniques on how to move faster while flying. We're keeping it a seeeeecret, from the baaaad guyyyyyys. So they'll be like 'woah, Supergirl is like, superer', and, aaaand... maybe, maybe I'll change my name to 'Superergirl' you get it?"

Mxyzptlk just looked at Kara with a face that says, "I'm so proud of you."

Alex blinked, "Huh. I didn't know you could fly," and the woman just smiled earnestly before answering.

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me, love. You could try getting to know me, there is no harm in that. I understand that the marriage proposal was too fast and at this point, I'll be happy if you would just give me a chance."

Alex studied her for a moment, her guard was up. "How did you know to bring drinks? And how did you know that Kara would be here? That could be the only reason you would bring that many potstickers."

"Okay one, I knew that Kara was going to be here because she mentioned it to me earlier today. Two, I actually had no idea that you needed drinks. I just thought I'd invite myself over and the three of us could hang out and have some drinks. Like I said, Alex, I want you to give me a chance."

Alex meant to ask about the job that Kara mentioned but maybe it was the alcohol, or the sincerity in Mxyzptlk's voice, or her stunning good looks...whatever it was, Alex decided to agree. "Fine, I will get to know you. Just so we're clear, it doesn't mean anything, okay? It doesn't mean that we're dating, it doesn't mean that I am agreeing to be your girlfriend, or your fiancee or your wife. Understood?"

Alex's phone was on the kitchen counter and it started to vibrate. Winn was calling her, but her phone suddenly turned off.

A triumphant look crossed Mxyzptlk's face, "Yes, ma'am."


	6. Chapter 6

*Beep*

"Hey, Alex. Just, uh, wanted to know if you're okay, I mean okay to hang out and have drinks, or like, if you need to get drunk, or I mean! No! Yeah. Just call me back. It's uh, it's Winn."

Maggie, Winn, Lyra and James were at a cafe, across the street from the alien bar. Maggie didn't want to hang out at the bar because Alex might be there and things could get ugly.

"Always knew you were such a smooth talker, Winn. But thanks, I really appreciate it. Will you let me know once she gets back to you?" Maggie was so worried about Alex that she had to find another way to know if the agent was okay.

"Sure thing, Maggie. But, you don't want us to tell her that you told us that you guys had a fight and that you don't want her asking questions about why we're asking if she's okay, right?" Winn was confused if what he said was right.

"Yup, exactly. Just don't make it too obvious. Or maybe you can get Kara to tell you, James? If Alex is, you know, okay... if she'll be at the bar or whatever... Because we're meant to be keeping distance, yeah. Wouldn't want to run into her and have her thinking that I'm stalking her or something."

James carefully thought about what he's going to say next because he didn't want arrest orders for Guardian to be brought up again, "I thought you guys had just started dating...? Or we you two doing it behind our backs? By 'it' i mean 'dating' not it-'it'."

Winn laughed, "You've been hanging out with Kara and I too much, man."

"I'm sorry, I'm just trying to understand what happened with Maggie and Alex. It's none of my business but maybe we can help if we know what's going on?"

"Yeah, I was actually thinking of the same thing. But it's too risky... I'll have to come up with something on my own. For now, can you guys make sure that Alex is okay? I have to get going. It was nice meeting you, Lyra."

Lyra took the time to remove her lips from Winn's neck to respond, "And you, Maggie. I hope you and Alex work things out."

"Thanks, I'll see you guys around."

Maggie left the cafe as Mon-El entered.

"Hey guys, what's up with Maggie. She looked really stressed, didn't even say hi to me."

"She didn't say hi to you, Mon-El, because she doesn't like you that much," James said. He's still pissed at Mon-El for trying to get with Kara, but they're kind of friends now and his tone just sounded like he was kidding. He wasn't though.

"Ouch. But seriously, is she okay? Kara ordered a lot of drinks at the bar earlier and she said she'll be going to Alex's place. Is there a party that we're not invited to? Do you think we should doorcrash?"

Winn explained, "The proper term is 'gatecrash' and no, they're not having a party. Something's up with Maggie and Alex but we don't know what it is. So Kara and Alex must be getting drunk as we speak. We're meant to find out if Alex is okay without actually asking Alex, per Maggie's request."

"Instruction," James said.

"Threat. There was a threat in there somewhere but I missed it. It doesn't matter, what matters is, we have to make sure that Alex is okay."

"You are most definitely right, Agent Schott," the barista suddenly said. It was J'onn. He heard everything Maggie said.

He also heard everything that Maggie was thinking of.

**********************************************************************************A/N: Hey guys, thank you all for the reviews, the favorites and the follows. I really appreciate it! I'll try to update the story as often as I possibly can.


	7. Chapter 7

It's been a few weeks since Maggie and Alex last spoke and Maggie hardly ever leaves her apartment and when she does, it's for work. Mxyzptlk haven't been hanging around at the station much and Maggie was able to resume her duties as a detective out on the field. She's not sure whether it was better when Mxzptlk was around, that way, she knows what the devil was up to. "Maybe she got tired of living life as a human," Maggie thought, but her instinct tells her to be more careful of what she can't see.

Speaking of which, there's been some alien-related cases and she has not seen Alex in any of the crime scenes. Winn hasn't gotten back to her, nor James. She briefly thought of calling Kara to ask how Alex was doing but Little Danvers might not even talk to her for hurting her sister, and having her friends disappointed in her for hurting Alex is just so sad. But it's for the best, she's staying away to protect all of them, to protect Alex. All the time she spent away from the agent was not in vain. She used that time researching for ways to get rid of Mxyzptlk. That's what Alex had told her, right? She said they have to get rid of Mxzptlk then they could go back to...that. Whatever "that" was, she doesn't have a name for it. All she knows is that being with Alex makes her happy-made her happy. There's no guarantee that things will go back to the way it were before but she's not going down without a fight. She hasn't been able to find a single useful thing about banishing the great bitch of the 5th dimension.

Maggie briefly chugged on her beer bottle and closed her eyes before clicking on a little blue app on her laptop and typed in the name of the person she's been missing for the past few weeks.

What she saw on the page made her want to scream, kick and possibly murder someone, but she just sat in silence as she looked through photo after photo after photo of Alex- with Mxyzptlk. They've been going out. A lot.

"So this is why lady boss bitch face hasn't been around. She's finally getting what she wanted." Bitch.

Alex was smiling in the photos but there was something different about her eyes. Maggie can't quite describe what it was but maybe she was just trying to make excuses for the agent, for herself, because Alex has moved on.

Maggie studied the photos, focusing on Mxyzptlk's face. "Meh, she's not even that pretty. She just shows a lot of cleavage and has that 5th-dimensional accent or whatever, it just sounds like British to me. If you remove the make up, and the clothes, the way her perfume smells or that tongue that could probably make - UGH! Whatever, she's replaceable. She just has powers, and I don't. Well, I don't need powers, Ms. All-Seeing-All-Powerful bitch. I'm gonna make Alex drink all the orange juice that I could find and you can't do anything about it."

She went on to save the photos to run facial recognition on Mxyzptlk because she might be able to uncover something. She just started clicking on the photos while she spoke, not noticing that she "Liked" them all.

The following morning, Maggie woke up on her table in front of her laptop, pictures of Alex and Mxyzptlk still on display.

"Ugh, so not the way I wanted to wake up," Maggie shut of the device and went to get some coffee and turned on the tv.

Mxyzptlk was flying alongside Kara and they were fighting some aliens. Big, big aliens.

"What? Oh you gotta be kidding me! I am so done with this."

She tried calling Winn and James but they're still not answering. So she went to find the least person she would ask for help.

"Hey, Mon-El," Maggie found the Daxamite at the mall, working part-time as a model for Abercrombie and Fitch. He was, of course, shirtless.

"Hey there, Maggie. Haven't seen you at the bar. You okay?" Maggie could tell that he's really enjoying what he was doing but the concern seemed sincere.

Before Maggie answered, she went inside the store and came out with a shopping bag. "Here, put this shirt on. You're taking a break."

Maggie took Mon-El to the food court and got him all the dishes that he wanted. All the while contemplating whether she should tell him what was happening or not. He was telling her about a girl or a bunch of girls that he met but she wasn't interested in that, until Mon-el mentioned "Alex is bringing someone, too. You should definitely come. The more, the merrier."

"Mmm... I can't tonight, but do me a favor and wear that shirt so it feels like I'm there too. I gotta go, but I'll see you soon. Oh, and don't tell anyone that we've spoken just in case I decide to drop by later. Let's keep this between us, okay?"

Mon-El just nodded because his mouth was full.

Apparently, the Superfriends will be having dinner tonight and Alex was bringing Mxyzptlk. Little did they know, Maggie planted a bug in Mon-El's shirt. If they're not going to tell her anything, she'll find ways to find things out for herself.

Later that evening, Maggie came home to find the facial recognition process was done.

There were several matches from the last month.

"Gotcha."  
***************************************************************************************************************

A/N:


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Alex had just finished charging her phone. It died because it kept beeping last night with notifications. She didn't bother to check what those were because she knew the sound was for her social media account.

It was just probably her Eliza, tagging both Alex and Kara, to photos of inspirational quotes and what-not. But when Alex turned on her phone, she was speechless at seeing the notifications: "Maggie Sawyer liked 30 photos".

She can't even begin to process this piece of information. Will she be happy because Maggie was checking photos of her from a couple of weeks ago or be mad because Maggie "liked" them all?

Before she could even check if there's anything else she missed, a random number popped up on her phone.

"Hello?"

"Danvers, it's me. Don't say anything, just listen."

Hearing Maggie's voice made Alex's heart skip a beat, maybe two.

"I'm listening."

Maggie was in a car she borrowed from a friend. She told that person that she's tailing a suspect but the truth was, she just didn't want to risk Mxyzptlk finding out that she's meeting up with Alex.

A few minutes later, Alex showed up in the little antique shop downtown where Maggie had told her to go.

Maggie got out of the car and entered the shop through the backdoor. When she spotted Alex, she grabbed the agent by the wrist and guided her to what looks like a small storage room inside the shop.

Alex didn't trust herself to speak, especially now that she's in a *tight* space with Maggie that she could almost feel the detective's breath on her face.

Why they're in there though, Alex could only hope. Maybe Maggie was going to explain what happened that day at the station and apologize. Finally.

After what seemed like an eternity, Maggie spoke.

"Mxyzptlk is not who you think she is."

Oh. So this was not at all what Alex had expected.

"Excuse me?"

"I ran facial recognition and was able to find proof that she's been doing a lot of bad things and then she would swoop in like a hero. Traffic cameras were able to capture footages and photos of her all over the city. She threw a truck on the jogger's path in the park, she met up with those aliens that attacked the city! Don't you see what she's trying to do? She's deliberately causing chaos so she can 'fix' things and look like she's trying to protect you!"

If all these things were news to Alex, she didn't show it. "I need you to back off Mxy."

"'Mxy'? Oh is that what we're calling her now? How about a scheming little twat?"

"I don't care what you call her, as long as you back off, detective," Alex said as she started to leave.

Maggie couldn't believe what she's hearing and tried to stop Alex. Once they leave the shop, the risk of getting caught was too high. Good thing she has back up and she's not afraid to use it when the time comes.

"You want me to back off, you have to give me a reason. Are you afraid that she might do something? That's it, isn't it? She's trying to manipulate you into dating her. Don't even try to deny it, I've seen the photos."

"I know you've seen the photos, Maggie. You liked all of them, remember? Or was it all for the sake of your 'investigation'?"

Maggie's eyes bugged out like saucers when Alex said that little piece of information. The agent noticed the look of shock in Maggie's face and concluded that the detective had not known what she had done. This made her smile internally, remembering a time when Mggie was so frustrated with a case she was working on and started pressing on the keys too fast that the thing totally froze. Good thing Winn was able to help her fix it.

"You didn't give me an explanation when I needed one, Maggie. So you won't be getting any from me. I have to go."

Alex left the shop and Maggie was left alone in the little storage room. This time, it was her who was trying to hold back her tears. 


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Hey, everyone! I'm so sorry I took so long to update. Been really busy. Anyway, I do hope you like this chapter. Thank you for the follows, favorites and the reviews. I really appreciate it!

 **Flashback:** Maggie took Mon-El to the food court and got him all the dishes that he wanted. All the while contemplating whether she should tell him what was happening or not. He was telling her about a girl or a bunch of girls that he met but she wasn't interested in that, until Mon-el mentioned "Alex is bringing someone, too. You should definitely come. The more, the merrier."

Apparently, the Superfriends will be having dinner tonight and Alex was bringing Mxyzptlk. Little did they know, Maggie planted a bug in Mon-El's shirt. If they're not going to tell her anything, she'll find ways to find things out for herself.

Mon-El was the first to arrive at the alien bar, not because he was excited but because he had to work that night. Meh, it doesn't matter, he can take his breaks anytime in-between.

As he started out cleaning some glasses, he suddenly remembered what happened earlier that day. It was very odd for Maggie to come visit him at work let alone buy him lunch _and_ a shirt- a really nice one, too. Things must be really bad between her and Alex and for Maggie to come to him for help. It meant a lot because no one seems to trust him that much yet. He'still trying to prove himself to those people who helped him after crashing on Earth. He's not going to waste this opportunity and he will help Maggie however way he can.

One by one, his friends started filling up the booth that he set up for them so he left what he was doing to join them.

Before he could say anything, Winn said, "Hey, nice shirt. Is that part of your employee benefits? I thought you didn't have to wear a shirt if you're a store model for Abercrombie & Fitch?"

"No, Mag- I mean, my _friend_ bought it for me. By the way, where's Kara and Alex?" Mon-El asked.

James answered for Winn because the latter had just spotted Lyra and went to talk to her...directly to her mouth. "They're running late. Just had to finish up some things in the DEO but I'm sure they'll be here any minute. Alex is bringing a date."

As soon as James said that, Kara finally showed up with a smile, though there was something different about it. Maybe Mon-El was just imagining things. Besides, he doesn't know Kara that well.

After saying hi to everyone, Kara went directly for the nachos, "I am SO hungry! After that interview with Lena Luthor, I thought I would have time to have a quick snack but I had to go back to the DEO to check on something that Alex and I are working on."

James seemed concerned, "What's she like? Anything like her brother?"

"Nope. If she had any similarities with Lex, it would be her intelligence. Lucky for us though, she's not using it for evil. She always seemed so sad but after getting to talk to her a bit, I believe that all she needs is love. She even told me that we could be friends. I think so, too."

"Are you finished?" Mon-El asked.

"Oh my Rao, I'm so sorry. Was I rambling? I didn't mean to. I'm just excited at the prospect of having a friend like Lena. It's just she's really interesting, you know? I feel like I'm going to learn a lot from her. We truly made a connection tonight."

"I meant the nachos, Kara. So I could refill them?" Mon-El shot James a confused look and the art director just gave him a knowing smile.

"A refill would be great. Thanks, Mon-El."

When Mon-El came back with the nachos, Alex was there, sitting next to a hot pile of .RAO.

He internally hit himself in the head. This is the woman that Maggie is fretting about. Maggie is his friend (sort of) and this woman is*beautiful* the problem. She's *oh-so-gorgeous* not good for Alex. She's *damn sexy* not welcome. He just wants to *fill her up. with love and affection* get the dirt on this *amazing* stranger.

"Oh hey, Mon-El. This is Mxy. Mxy, this is Mon-El. He crashed here from Daxam and we're sort of the ones taking care of him," Alex explained.

"I want you to take care of me, too, love." Mxyzptlk was gazing into Alex's eyes and the DEO agent met her stare but only for a few seconds and looked away.

Mon-El suddenly felt the urge to hate on this woman. Maggie and Alex are end game. He will make sure of it. "So, Mickey. Which planet are you from? You here for business or pleasure?"

"Pleasure, definitely. Right, sweetheart?" The djinn always steers the conversation back to Alex. It's really annoying. For some reason, everyone seems to be okay with it. "Anyway, I'm not from any planet. I'm a fifth-dimensional being."

"Oh," Mon-El looked at his friends before continuing, "were you the one who _proposed_ to Alex?"

James and Alex were watching the exchange, Kara was busy typing away on her phone (responding to Lena's texts asking her to have dinner tomorrow night, making plans as to where they will go) and Winn was about to round second base but stopped when he heard the question.

"Yes, that was me. Is that a problem, Mon-El of Daxam?"

"No, I was just curious. Is there a lot more of you out there? Or were most of your people got their names said backwards and vanished?"

"Ah, I remember now. Daxam, Daxam, Daxam. A lot of beings similar to me went missing on Daxam. I heard the prince didn't tolerate them. After he makes love to them he would discard them and be never heard from again. As to how, I don't know. Saying our name backwards does nothing. It's a myth."

James, Winn and Kara all said at once, "Prove it."

"Go ahead, Daxamite. Say my name backwards."

"Yxm."

Nothing happened.

"Not that name. My real name. MXYZPTLK." An amused look was dancing in the djinn's eyes. "Come on, say it."

"KLT...K..KLTP..ZYXM..KLTPZYXM! KLTPZYXM! KLTPZYXM!"

Mxyzptlk suddenly vanished. She popped back up after 3 seconds, "Just kidding," she said with a laugh.

"Good luck trying to get rid of me, Daxamite."

Everyone laughed along with Mxy, except for Mon-El. But he said nothing.

James clapped Mon-El's back, "Take it easy, man. We just met her. Make her feel welcome like we welcomed you here."

"You guys imprisoned me when I got here," Mon-El reminded them.

Winn answered, "Well, yeah. That's true but look at us now, you're a part of our gang. You shouldn't be hating on other members of the gang, dude. It's rude. Oh hey, that rhymed. Pretty cool, huh?" Lyra just nodded in agreement before whispering something in Winn's ear. They excused themselves from the table and went to the bathroom.

Mxyzptlk was now talking to Alex, "You look worried, darling. I'm alright, see? No harm, no foul. I wouldn't have dared him to do it if I wasn't sure."

"Oh. Yeah. No, I'm fine, I was just worried for a bit there." The djinn gave Alex a hug, "Like I said, good luck trying to get rid of me. I'm staying with you, Alex."

Maggie had been listening the whole time. She was in a borrowed car parked at the corner of the street. Being a detective has its perks. It also has its downsides.

She really could hear the worry in Alex's voice. She really does care about that woman after all. Maggie can accept that, however, Mxyzptlk is not the kind of person Maggie can trust Alex with. If she knew that Alex was with someone good, then hell, she'll back off. But no, not this time.

She also heard something of use to her. Saying the name backwards is not unheard of but she's sure there's something more than just saying the name. There must be some sort of ritual.

She sped away back to her apartment to do some research and when she checked her computer, she saw the matches from the facial recognition she ran earlier that day for Mxyzptlk.

"Gotcha."


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I'm so sorry it took me a while to update the story. I've been attending to some personal stuff but here goes Chapter 11. I hope you guys are still interested in reading what comes next.

*Present time*

Maggie didn't leave the shop empty-handed. It took her a while to track the object down but she's sure that it will be worth it. She is now in possession of the very thing that could banish Mxyzptlk. Legend says that this object will strip a magical being of its powers if the holder gets close enough to the creature.

How hard could it be?

Meanwhile, Alex hadn't actually left. She just went a few blocks away and started to discreetly follow the detective until they reached a dark alley. She had a feeling that Maggie wouldn't listen to her and could potentially cause harm. She saw Maggie get off the car and started calling out loudly for Mxyzptlk.

"Hey, Mxyzptlk! Show yourself! Or are you that not powerful like you claim to be?"

Alex saw Mxyzptlk appear behind Maggie and she wanted to see what will happen first before she intervened. She wasn't close enough to hear what Mxy said to Maggie but it looks like the two had just agreed to fight it out.

Mxy started throwing fireballs at Maggie but the detective was doing a good job avoiding them and when she got close enough to Mxyzptlk, she kicked the djinn's feet from under her and got her on her back. Maggie held something in her hand and it started to glow. Mxy was able to push Maggie off her but it looked like it took more energy than usual.

Could it be...? Her powers are gone...

The two women are now engaged in hand-to-hand combat and Maggie was in advantage but suddenly, Mxyzptlk was holding the glowing object in her hand, threw it on the ground and crushed it with her heel. Her powers came back and she had Maggie suspended in the air.

"STOP!" Alex came into the light and Mxy let Maggie go. Both women looking like deer caught on headlights.

"Alex, I was just-"

"Sweetheart, she started-"

"Be quiet, both of you! Maggie, what the hell? I thought I told you to back off? And you!" she looks at Mxyzptlk, "Why are you using your powers to hurt a human? I thought we discussed this!"

Mxyzptlk and Maggie started talking at once.

"That was rhetorical! I don't want to hear what either of you has to say, so I'm gonna go. You better stop trying to kill each other before I do it for you!" Alex starts walking away but she looks back at the two women and says, "Don't follow me."

Maggie put her hands up, "Nope, not following you." and Mxy just shook head and looks down on the floor biting her lips in embarrassment.

Alex was a few feet away when she heard soft bickering, "You started it."

"-No, you started it and now she's mad at us."

Before she could hear the rest of the argument, some sort of glittery powder was blown towards her face and the world suddenly went pitch black.


	11. Chapter 11

The following morning, Maggie and Mxyzptlk ran into each other at the station, neither one acknowledging what happened the night before. One might even say that they're trying to be civil.

"You, uh, heard from her yet?" Maggie asked.

Mxy scoffs, "Oh, you mean you're actually expecting her to still speak with you? Don't get your hopes up."

Maggie stared the other woman down and Mxy shifted her demeanor. "No, I haven't heard from her. I stopped by her place but but she wasn't there."

Just then, both their phones started ringing.

Wynn was calling Maggie and Kara was calling Mxy. They were also looking for Alex. She hasn't come in to the DEO yet and they were all worried sick. Before Mxyzptlk could finish talking on the phone, Kara was standing in front of them with a scared expression on her face."We have to find her. I don't even know where to start. Mxy? My powers might not be enough to find Alex, but yours might be."

Mxy looked at Kara and Maggie, thinking what to say next.

Maggie said, "Hey, don't look at me. I'm just a mere detective with no super powers. But let me go ahead and start investigating. We saw her last night along Flinders St. so I'm going to start there." She tried to mask her worry with that passive-aggressive tone but she wasn't fooling anybody.

Before Maggie could leave, Mxy's phone rang again and all three women were relieved to see the name "Alex" flashing on the screen. However, it was not the agent's voice on the other line.

"Hello there, Mxyzptlk. Missed me?" it was a female voice that sounded very much like the djinn's, except it caused a great wave of fear and panic through Mxyzptlk. She paled and her lips started to tremble but she still managed to speak "Where is she? I swear, I will find you and destroy you if you hurt her!"

The voice chuckled, "Oh but you can't, can you? I just wanted to remind you that we have a deal. Your...friend... is just an insurance. You better make sure she doesn't become collateral damage."

"You scheming little piece of garbage! Leave her out of this! The date that we agreed upon is not until next week!"

"Exactly. I'm growing more impatient."

"How do I give it to you, then? Tell me where you are!" Mxyzptlk is going frantic. How could she let this happen?

"You think I'm stupid? I will tell you once I know you have the lamp. So if I were you- oh wait, I am! You know what's coming, don't you? You better move fast. I'm giving you until midnight to bring me the lamp. Otherwise... I will bring so much pain onto your friend she will wish for death."

Click.

Mxy tried calling her back but the phone was turned off. Shit.

Kara was listening in to the whole conversation as she filled Maggie in.

"Mxy, what the hell is going on? Why is she saying that she's you?"

Alex woke up in a glass room, much like the ones that they have in the DEO where they keep the prisoners. She started banging against the glass, "Hey! Hey! Whoever you are, I hope you know who you're dealing with. The people I work for are very powerful and they will come for me. They will come for me."

A figure emerged from the shadows and Mxyzptlk's face came into view, "I'm sure they will, sweetheart. I'm counting on it."

A/N: Who kidnapped Alex and why is she saying that she's Mxyzptlk? Could she be a doppelganger? A twin? Find out in the next chapter!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Mxy, what the hell is going on? Why is she saying that she's you?"

Mxyzptlk let out a heavy sigh, "Because she is."

 _ **Flashback to a thousand years ago...**_

 _A fifth dimensional being fell in love with a mortal named Alice._

 _Alice was smart, a woman of independence, and she had a face that could match the beauty of any goddess in the galaxies. She, however, lacks compassion and would use any opportunity to be ahead of everyone else. When she met the djinn and found out how the being felt for her, she led her on, hoping to get the source of her powers._

 _The djinn was fond of writing letters to Alice, even if they were always together. Sometimes, these letters would even be written in languages unknown to Alice and she would ask the djinn to translate them for her. It was very annoying. "You can talk, why do you keep writing to me if you're just going to read them out loud?"_

 _The djinn just smiled, "Maybe I'll write down the reason one day."_

 _Alice huffed, "It would be better if you showed me more tricks rather than reading to me. That would be more interesting."_

 _The djinn obliged to the request, everyday there was a new trick. Though there were a couple of tricks that she rather enjoyed. One was when the djinn fashioned a diamond necklace from the stars dotting the night sky; the other was when she extracted light from the sun and and kept it in a lamp, where it would glow for eternity. These objects were made unbreakable, as the djinn placed a bit of her inside them- her love._

 _As expected, Alice grew tired of watching the tricks. She'd much rather perform them herself. But how could she, when she has no magical powers of her own? She started plotting against her lover, everyday she will tell the djinn what she wanted and everyday the djinn obliged but the objects disappeared after some time, except for the lamp and the necklace, because the djinn used little magic on them. She watched a little closer now and did some research. Being a woman of great intelligence, she was eventually able to find a way to harness the djinn's powers or at least control the djinn._

 _All she has to do is say the djinn's name backwards, together with a spell that she found in a book. There were some other words written in the book but she could not figure them out. She would ask the djinn but it might give her away. She also needs another object that held personal value to the djinn, in which she could trap her. Alice thought of the necklace first, but she likes it so she used the next best thing: the lamp._

 _One night, during one of their trysts, Alice asked the djinn, "Will you do anything that I ask?"_

 _"Yes, I will."_

 _"Do you promise?"_

 _"Yes, I do."_

 _"Kiss me." It was the first time she uttered those words and they brought happiness in the djinn's face as she obliged. Alice could feel the djinn's powers getting stronger as they kissed. It seems that the djinn's powers were strengthened by her feelings._

 _She whispered in the djinn's ears, "I love you..." held the lamp close against the djinn and when the djinn's powers were in full force, Alice finished her sentence, "KLTPZYXM."_

 _There was a flash of light and an explosion, killing Alice. The djinn was trapped inside the lamp, floating about in endless dimensions._

 _But she was not alone._

 _There was another djinn, and she looks just like Mxyzptlk._

 _Alice missed some of the instructions from the book. It was a spell meant to make a djinn mortal, but it has to be performed by someone who loves them and they loved back. Since the spell was performed out of malice and greed, instead of making Mxyzptlk mortal, her being was separated. She lost some of her powers and got transferred to the other djinn, she was evil and greedy just like Alice. But she was a mere reflection of Mxyzptlk. Unable to hold or touch things. She can definitely wreak havoc though, that's for sure._

 _ **Present time...**_

"Remember when I said I knew your cousin? When he traveled the dimensions with another being, like a red streak, who was very fast, by the way, we got sucked in a vortex and ended up here. The lamp is gone and so was the other me, the three of us got separated but the lamp shouldn't be too far, though."

"That's some weird Disney shi..stuff," Maggie said. "You didn't answer Alice about the letters though, I'm pretty sure that's important stuff."

"Oh I don't know, I guess I was just being overly romantic. But I wrote the letters because I believe that words are more powerful if you write them down. It's preserved like memory on paper, together with the feelings you wrote them down with. So there, that's my story."

"So... you're not the one who's been causing trouble all this time? I mean, except for the fact that you stole my girlfriend and threatened me if I didn't avoid her."

"No, that wasn't me and yes, it was me who threatened you but it was necessary. Just so you know, I was just saying that so you'd let me have a chance with Alex. I can't really control other beings, the best that I can do is influence them. You're a really tough competition, you know that?"

Kara interrupted, "As much as I like watching you guys get along, we have more pressing matters at hand right now."

"Mxy, start finding the lamp and perhaps you should start in the area where you landed the first time you got here. Maggie, go to Flinders St. and try to trace Alex. I'm going back to the DEO so we can get more help. I'll keep in touch with you both. Oh, and try not to kill each other. I'm liking this vibe you got going on."

SWOOSH! Supergirl went up, up and away.


End file.
